Our life and our friends
by Hikari-wind
Summary: Well What can i say Mayu and Hiei are now living togather. But what tasks will they have?
1. oh boy!

Hi guys this is the sequel to a new world. So let's get on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho nor do I own the show.

A crazy Jin and a punk's baby.

"Hiei? Hiei wake up it's time for breakfast." A voice whispered in his ear. He cracked one eye open to look at who was there. It was a little blurry image at first but his eyes focused. Mayu's smiling face came into view.

"Come on get up. You sleep to much." She said playfully. He groaned and turned over.

"Well if you're going to be that way then I won't take you with me when I go to the carnival. Even though there is going to be lots of sweet stuff." Hiei turned over again and gave her a fake hurt look.

"Well then I you want to come with me you have to get out of bed." She giggled a little and ran out the door. Yes this was their life. Genkai had died and left the temple for them. (Yukina lives with Kuwabara. Aya with Kurama. And Keiko with Yuusuke.) Hiei rolled out of bed and onto the floor.

He did his morning routine, and went for breakfast. He sniffed the air. He now could tell Mayu made beacon, eggs, muffins, and orange spice tea.

"There you are! Sit we have a guest." Touya (SP?) walked in through the door. Hiei stared at Touya.

"Hiei, Mayu I need your help. Jin has gone crazy."

"And that's new?" Hiei asked. Before he could say anything else Jin wondered in with flowers in his hair and was sing London Bridge is falling down. He came and hugged Mayu. Mayu giggled because she thought it was cute. Jin then jumped in the sink and started taking a bath.

"See why we need help?" Touya asked. At that moment the phone rang so Hiei had to go pick it up cause Mayu was trying to get Jin out of the sink. On the phone was Yuusuke!

"Uh Hiei can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?" Hiei said obviously annoyed.

"Well uh could you uh baby-sit?" Hiei was wide eyed.

"I'll pay you sweet snow." Yuusuke begged.

"Hn. Fine."

"Great thanks! Be over in a few!" Hiei hung up and walked over to Mayu. She now had Jin begging her for a piggy-back ride.

"Mayu were baby-sitting Yuusuke's baby."

"Ow wonderful more people to go to the carnival with!" She said in her always cheery voice. Everyone except for Jin stared at her.

"What? What did I say?"

"Uh Mayu are you sure you can handle it all?" Touya asked.

"Oh no problem. I like having people around." Jin began taking his cloths off.

"Jin you put those cloths back on now!" Mayu scolded him

"Make me mommy!"

"Mommy? I'm not that old!" Mau went after Jin like a mother after a boy who did not want to take a bath. As Mayu disappeared after Jin someone knocked on the door. Touya opened it to see Yuusuke and Keiko holding a baby.

"Uh is Mayu home?" Keiko asked.

"Well uh she's busy right now." He told them while they saw her chasing Jin.

"Uh is Hiei around?" Yuusuke asked

"Yes I'm right here." Hiei said. He came closer when the baby jumped on him and started pulling his hair.

"Yuusuke get this thing off me!"

"I don't know how!" Yuusuke told him. Around the corner was Mayu with Jin and... Crash!

"Um Mayu there's the baby." Yuusuke said. With that he crabbed Keiko and ran. The phone rang again.

"Hello Hiei and Mayu's home how may I help you?" Touya asked.

"Oh hey I was wondering if we could leave our kids there for a while because we are going on an adult only cruise."

"Sure bring them here!" Mayu answered.

"Great the ten really want to see you guys!"

Well what do you guys think eh? Well if you have any ideas please tell me. Oh and sorry it took so long I ran out of ideas. So please review!


	2. A drunken Jin,ten crying babies and a de...

Hiya guys! Thank you for reviewing and thanks for the idea MoonSilverEyes! Here's another chappie!

A drunken Jin, a demon kid, and ten crying babies

Hiei heard ten. He knew it was Kurama and Aya.

'Man how could anyone have that many children?' Hiei finished his thought to go get the door. He opened it and saw Aya with three babies in her arms, Kurama also with three. They also had quit a lot of strollers with them and one huge baby bag. (A/N: I'd hate to be Hiei right now:D.)

"Well here they are!" Aya said in a cheerful tone. They handed over the children and left.

"Um Uncle Hiei where's auntie Mayu?" Asked a little girl from behind all the baby stuff. Her name was Kiyomi. (Ke-yo-me)

"She's after Jin again. She should be in the kitchen." Hiei told her. The little girl green haired girl fallowed his directions. (Yes she has green hair cause of Mayu and if you read the first one you will know.) When Kiyomi walked into the kitchen Mayu came running out.

"Hiei I have to run some errands so you and Touya are in charge of the kids. Bye!" she raced out the door and it slammed behind her.

"Hey where is Mayu going?" Hiei shrugged.

"All I know is that we are stuck watching the little guys." Hiei said

"I got a marshmallow and you can't get it!" Jin said while being chased by Kiyomi in her demon form. She looked like well... a fox.

"Gimme back my marshmallow!" Kiyomi started growing plants and shooting mini fire and ice balls after him.(She's like 5)

"Oh no here we go." Touya said. A baby started crying and fallowed by all the rest.

"Ok I will take the babies and you go take care of Jin and Kiyomi." Touya said.

"Hn. Fine." Was Hiei's response. Touya picked up one baby and started turning it in hope of an off button.

Hiei's pov.

'Oh boy so now what do I do?' Hiei's thought was interrupted my Jin. Jin was running around in Mayu's bra!

"Get out of that you idiot!" Hiei yelled. Now poor drunk Jin had two people on his tail.

Touya's pov.

"Boy this is hard. Now maybe this will help!" He picked up a remote and pressed off. Nothing. Nothing at all.

Sorry this is so short but you guys might want this so... yeah. Well please review. In 3 reviews I will start the next chapter. Hope you liked it bye!


End file.
